


I have pie...

by ThatFanwriter



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Best Friends, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Short One Shot, Start as Friends, Steve calls him out on it, Steve wants tony to be happy, Stony - Freeform, They bake pies, Tony Being Tony, Tony and his one night stands, Tony is conflicted, and eat doritos, they watch pinocchio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 06:36:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3926542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatFanwriter/pseuds/ThatFanwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony hides out in Steve's apartment the mornings after one night stands. </p>
<p>“You know one of these days I really should turn you from my door, make you go face one of these women.” Steve grabbed his own cup of coffee and sat on the counter opposite Tony, their knees practically kissing.</p>
<p>“No way you could turn me away Steve, you’d miss these morning talks too much” Tony smirked, “plus it would be hard to keep me out, I mean considering you got me a key and everything.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I have pie...

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone here is my second fic to be posted on AO3, ahh! Anyways really happy people liked my last one (was honestly not expecting ppl to read it right away). So here is some Stony for ya'll because I love Steve and I love Tony and I really love Stony. I don't know if either one of them really likes pie, but Dean does (from Supernatural) so it just kind of stuck with me. Anyways here ya go, I tried my best to keep them in character because those are my favorite kind of fics, but I don't know how it worked out... hope u like, let me know!

“Hey” Tony ducked into Steve’s apartment.

Steve passed him a cup of coffee as Tony propped himself up on the counter.

“You know one of these days I really should turn you from my door, make you go face one of these women.” Steve grabbed his own cup of coffee and sat on the counter opposite Tony, their knees practically kissing.

“No way you could turn me away Steve, you’d miss these morning talks too much” Tony smirked, “plus it would be hard to keep me out, I mean considering you got me a key and everything.” Tony smiled at the key sitting next to him. He thought it was all very adorkable that the man had gone out and gotten him a key and then had it painted red and gold, Tony’s favorite colors.

“Ya I guess I would miss our morning talks, still… I don’t know Tony, the girls. It feels wrong what you're doing, leaving them to wake up to an empty apartment.”

“I leave them a note!” Tony defended, which of course only earned an eyeroll from Steve.

“Look man, we’ve had this conversation a thousand times before. Steve, they know that I’m not… they know what they’re doing and what’s going to happen, I’m always perfectly clear about that okay? I never lead these girls on and make them think there’s more than what there really is, they know that that’s just the way it is with me.” Tony shrugged.

“I distinctly remember you telling me last week that you were an old fashioned guy, you wanted the house, the picket fence, the kids running around and the perfect marriage, huh what about that?” Steve was eyeing Tony, “how are you suppose to get all that with one-night stands? Especially when you can’t even face the girl in the morning?”

“Alright buddy let’s just change the subject ya?” Tony asked, head rolling back, he was tired, Steve could tell. But as much as he wanted to let his buddy rest, he couldn’t leave the subject alone. It was in Tony’s best interest.

“Stark. We’ve been changing the subject for months" Steve forced himself to continue, "I just… I went along with this,” he said with a little wave of his arm, indicating allowing his neighbor from across the hall in his apartment complex to use his place as a secret hide out, “because I thought it made you happy, and I’d do _anything_ to make you happy… but this isn't what you want man, it’s just you filling a void.”

“Oh and you know what I want, huh!? What void, exactly, do you think I’m filling Rogers?” Tony’s voice was rising in anger, he had come here to hang out with his neighbor, the man who had become his best friend, not be attacked by him.

“I don’t know, but last week you made it pretty clear it wasn't what you have going with those girls.” Steve replied, his voice too rising in anger, he just didn’t get why Tony was so stubborn, couldn’t he see that Steve was just looking out for him?

“...do you have any of that pie left? The pie we made Saturday night?” Tony asked, breaking the awkward silence that had enveloped them.

“Umm… yeah it’s in the fridge…” Steve mustered up. He hated fighting with Tony but he knew that sometimes Tony needed to hear these things, and Steve figured it would be best if it was from a friend, something he hoped he had become to Tony in there time spent together.

**......**

 

A knock is what finally broke Tony’s gaze from his computer screen.

“One second!” He yelled, saving his latest changes to his program J.A.R.V.I.S.

He opened the door to find a hunched up Steve holding a pie and a worried look.

“Rogers? Hey… come in buddy.” Tony stepped aside to let the taller man into his apartment.

“Um here.” Steve said, pushing the pie at Tony as he stepped inside.

“You brought me pie. Why did you bring me pie?” Tony asked Steve as he sat on his counter.

“Peace offering.” Steve blushed as he sat on the counter opposite Tony, their knees once again kissing.

“You havn’t come over in a few days and I just-” He began explaining, upon seeing Tony’s confused face, “- I don’t know if I made you upset or made things awkward between us by talking to you like that so I just-”

“Steve…” Tony interrupted as he looked at his wall calendar by the fridge.

“Today is Thursday, I was over there _Monday_ morning. It’s been _three_ days Rogers! You couldn’t handle not seeing me for _three_ days so you baked me a cake and came over?” Tony was wearing the hugest grin Steve had ever seen.

“... it’s a _pie_ ” Steve mustered halfheartedly pointing at the pie, hoping with all his might his face wasn’t as pink as it felt. “I don’t know, I guess I was worried is all…” he mumbled to the pie.

“Is it really so impossible to think that I can go whole _three_ nights without a one night stand to hide from?” Tony asked, grin morphing into a smirk.

“No it’s just- I guess I’m so use to you being in my apartment every morning, chatting over breakfast before I go off for work… I mean lately you're there even where there are no one night stands to hide from. I don’t know it’s just you've been there every morning so when you stopped showing up- well I- I got worried that maybe I’d overstepped my boundaries or something.” Steve finished, still staring at the pie.

Tony knew Steve was right, he had been showing up _every_ morning for the last couple of weeks, replacing the usual once or twice a week thing they had going before that. Even when they had spent the night before together watching a movie, baking (they had gotten pretty good at it after months of nearly burning down the kitchen), or teaching each other new skills (Tony was proud to say that not only had he been able to teach Steve how to use electronics, they’d recently moved onto the basics of coding, Tony was also proud to say that his stick figures, though still stick figures, were not as crappy looking as before), he still showed up every morning under the pretense of needing to hide from the girl he had been with the night before.

“J.A.R.V.I.S has been on the Fritz, which should not be happening considering I’m the one who designed him… Anyways I’ve just been really busy with that, I havn’t left the house at all, or slept or eaten or you know… and I guess… I thought that maybe you didn’t want me back. I mean I am basically the opposite of everything you stand for right?” Tony said, suddenly finding the pie very interesting and refusing to look away from it.

“No Tony, I’m sorry I never meant it that way, you are an amazing guy, okay, and you deserve to live your life the way you want-”Steve said finally breaking his death stare at the pie to face Tony.

“Don’t. Don’t apologize Steve, not to me okay?” Tony cut him off, head snapping to face Steve. “ I love that about you, out of everyone I know you're the only one- at least the only one that matters- who always calls me out on my shit. You're not scared to talk straight with me, okay, I don’t want that to change, don't- don’t be sorry. I needed to hear what you had to say. You know you're right, the one night stands... they aren't what I want, they aren’t what make me happy.” Tony stopped, he was staring intently at Steve and realized that he suddenly felt the urge to add ‘your what makes me happy’, but before he could figure out what his mind was trying to tell him Steve hopped off the counter and headed for the fridge.

“So you really haven't eaten in three days?” Steve asked pulling the milk out of the fridge and Tony out of his thoughts. “Guess it was a good thing I baked pie then.”

“I don’t know Steve I feel kind of hurt that you baked a pie without me.” Tony joked trying to shake off the new thoughts he was having about his neighbor, okay maybe not new, but they hit him like a tidal wave all of a sudden and he didn’t know what to do with them.

 

“I promise Tony, never again will I bake another pie without you.” Steve smiled with a wink.  

 

“Shit.” Tony mumbled to himself, wide eyed as he watched Steve prepare a plate of pie for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Watch ya think? Yay, nay? I know it was short, sorry, kind of a spur of the moment thing.  
> I'm thinking of adding a chapter 2, u know to actually get to the Stony part, what do u think?  
> Remember any feedback would be fantastical!  
> Love ya'lls and thanks for reading ;)  
> -xx ThatFanwriter


	2. I thought we were making pie...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It had been about two weeks since Steve had gone to him with pie, and for the last two weeks Steve had definitely not been the only thing occupying Tony's mind, making it impossible for him to focus on any of his projects, or anybody else for that matter. Tony most certainly did not spend his time with Steve micro analyzing every little thing Steve did and said. And Tony, by no means, once so ever, had a ‘is it worth it notebook’ hidden underneath his third desk drawer in which he outlined every possible thing that could go wrong in a relationship with Steve, if he so chose to pursue one, which would therefore jeopardize their friendship. It also did not outline the possibility of Stony, yes Tony had created a couple name for him and Steve, ever becoming a thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set a couple of days after the last chapter but is a heavy flashback filled chapter in which Tony remembers the first time he started developing feelings for Tony and how he forced them to go away, which they had until Steve went and got all 'I miss you, I'll never bake pies without you on him".

“I haven’t seen any lady suitors sneaking out of your apartment lately...” Steve glanced up at Tony. They were halfway through the Pinocchio movie, Steve slouched down on the sofa, head resting on Tony’s arm behind him and feet resting on his little old coffee table in front of them.

 

“Ya well that talk we had kinda knocked some sense into me you know.” Tony quickly glanced down at Steve. Tony’s hand had fallen asleep about four musical numbers ago, but he was willing to put up with it because Steve looked comfortable. He quickly turned his gaze away when he felt heat rushing to his cheeks, instead trying to focus on the “I've got no strings” song pinocchio was singing.

 

It had been about two weeks since Steve had gone to him with pie, and for the last two weeks Steve had definitely _not_ been the only thing occupying Tony's mind, making it impossible for him to focus on any of his projects, or anybody else for that matter. Tony most certainly did _not_ spend his time with Steve micro analyzing _every_ _little_ thing Steve did and said. And Tony, by _no_ means, _once_ _so_ _ever_ , had a ‘is it worth it notebook’ hidden underneath his third desk drawer in which he outlined _every_ possible thing that could go wrong in a relationship with Steve, if he so chose to pursue one, which would therefore jeopardize their friendship. It also did _not_ outline the possibility of Stony, yes Tony had created a couple name for him and Steve, ever becoming a thing.

 

This wasn't the first time Tony went through his, what he called silly girl phase, for Steve.

 

A few months ago, the first time Tony extended their morning chats to a day of watching movies, he realized that Mr. Rogers was a lot cuter than the girl he left behind in his apartment and realized that it was easier to talk to him than any of the other girls he had been with. And for a brief second the thought 'Steve might actually be someone I wouldn't want to hide from the morning after' flashed through his mind. It had been a quick and passing thought, but it had been enough to startle Tony up from his place on the way "too small for two people' couch. He quickly excused himself as he bolted out of there, nearly doubling over on the dining room table, stating he needed a good night's sleep to finish his new project F.R.I.D.A.Y.

 

Now, months later, he was used to the ZERO personal space they gave each other. He liked the tiny couch and how it forced the two of them to more or less “cuddle”, though he would never admit this to anyone, even himself. Tony glanced over at Steve, now staring intently at Pinocchio. Tony remembered this feeling, it was the how he had felt a few months before, when a tiny tiny secret crush began developing in Tony’s heart.

 

The morning after his untimely bolt, months before, he had arrived at Steve’s door with two coffee’s and a pie. He spent the morning staring at Steve when he wasn't looking, not in a “I’m a puppy and you are my master and I love you” kind of a way. It was the same steady, calculating stare he used whenever he was trying to figure out his projects. He didn’t know what to do with the thought from the night before; Steve was just his neighbor, they were barely strengthening their friendship. Tony did like Steve, he knew that much, he just wasn’t sure it was merely a platonic like anymore.

 

Steve was calm, rational, and always had the best interest, of those he cared about, at heart. Tony liked that about Steve, he could talk to him for hours and Steve would actually listen, not just nod his head and stare off into nowhere. Steve wanted to know about Tony’s life, about his childhood and what had inspired all his projects. He put up with Tony’s brash, stubborn, hot-headed self and was always there when he needed him, he had let him hide in his apartment when he had every right to turn him away and call him a pig. Steve was somewhat of a hero in Tony’s mind, someone he admired and, though he knew he would never be able to be like Steve, he knew he still had a lot to learn from him.

 

“You're staring.” Steve, eyes still on the tv, broke Tony out of his trance.

“Why are you staring Tony?” Steve asked looking up, a smirk on his face.

 

Had Tony not been so focused on worrying whether or not the the glow from the tv screen was bright enough to illuminate the color creeping on his cheeks, he would have been reading into that smirk.

 

“Umm...” Tony stuttered.

 

“Do I have something on my face?” Steve continued in a playful tone as Tony tried not to think about the fact that if either one of them leaned in just an inch or so their lips would be touching.

 

“I -was just admiring your new haircut” Tony replied forcing his face into the most serious one he could muster.

 

“Oh?” Steve grinned, they both knew Steve hadn’t gotten a new haircut recently.

 

“Yeah, well that and wondering why we hadn’t ordered any cheeseburgers. I’m hungry, aren't you hungry? We should order cheeseburgers. I’ll call.” He said getting up from the sofa, momentarily forgetting he had been acting as Steve’s head rest, causing it to to thunk on the back of the sofa.

 

“Well… I thought we were making pie after this?” Steve asked, tone losing its playfulness as he rubbed at the bump where he hit his head.

 

“Right pie.” Tony pointed towards the kitchen where they had already left the materials out.

 

“I mean… If you don’t want to make pie that’s fine.” Steve asked getting up from couch, Pinocchio forgotten.

 

“No, I do… It’s our thing remember? I was just getting a- kind of hungry is all” Tony said eyeing Steve.

 

“Uhh…” Steve racked his head for a moment, Tony could see Steve’s gears moving, planning out the best move. Tony liked seeing Steve work through problems, always trying to see the big picture before jumping into action, it contrasted Tony's personality so well.

“Doritos?” Steve said snapping his fingers, Tony had never seen anyone this excited about Doritos.  “I can order those cheeseburgers, and we can snack on the bag of Doritos in my room while we wait, I mean if your really that hungry, then we can bake the pies tomorrow morning and eat them for lunch?” Steve continued raising his eyebrows.

 

“When you say in ‘your room’” Tony started slowly, “like are we just gonna chill on your bed eating the chips while we wait for the burgers to arrive or-”, he stopped, feeling like an idiot for being so focused on that one part.

 

“Well, I meant the Doritos are currently in my room, I was thinking we could snack them out here and finish the movie, but if you want to hang in my room that’s fine too” Steve replied completely nonchalant, like the cool person he was. Tony envied this, Steve’s ability to not freak out like him, it also reinforced his idea that Steve was simply a good person and good friend, not a guy in love with him.

 

This is what he had convinced himself all those months ago. Tony had convinced himself that his random thought of thinking as Steve as more than a friend had occurred merely as an observation to Steve being a handsome gentleman with loyalty that rang to a fault. It had been nothing more than one friend observing the qualities of another friend. And he made himself believe this and he ignored the fact that Steve made him tongue tied sometimes, which was a big deal because Tony always has something to say.  He forced himself to believe that there was nothing there because he and Steve were friends and Steve was an amazing perfect human being who deserved someone so much better than Tony, and besides, Tony would tell himself, Steve had never shown any interest in Tony so there.

So for weeks Tony successfully tucked away his growing feelings, that is until Steve went out and got him a fucking key. And painted it fucking red and gold.

 

All Tony had been able to after opening the american flag themed box and finding the key was…

  
“Shit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do u think??? 
> 
> Did it take the story in another direction (is that bad?)??  
> Should I take out some of the flashback stuff?  
> Leave it in??  
> or just make the last chapter the only chapter and keep it as a short one shot??
> 
> Thanks for reading, it makes me very happy  
> xx-ThatFanwriter


	3. Let's make pie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So?...Do you like it?” Steve asked eyeing Tony, who was still intently staring at the key like nothing else in the world existed.
> 
> “Um….wow” Tony tried to swallow the rising feelings he had worked so hard to bury.
> 
> “I mean golly Steve, you're moving our relationship to the next level, I hadn’t known we were at this stage yet. Should I make the wedding arrangements now or after I move in?” Tony joked weakly, hoping Steve would take the sass and ignore the blushing red cheeks.
> 
> “Haha, well I figured this way I could eliminate any more chances of you waking me up at 3 am yelling, in a german accent I might add, ‘Mr. Rogers, oh captain my captain?! Mr. Captain please it’s wakey time, the world needs you, I need you!’ through the keyhole in my door.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place continuing Ton'y flashback from the last chapter, right after he got the key and could only respond with "shit."

 

“Language” Steve had playfully scolded him with a smirk.

 

Which Tony was only able to respond to with a small laugh instead of the snarky remark he so desperately wanted to come up with.

 

“So?...Do you like it?” Steve asked eyeing Tony, who was still intently staring at the key like nothing else in the world existed.

 

“Um….wow” Tony tried to swallow the rising feelings he had worked so hard to bury.

 

“I mean golly Steve, you're moving our relationship to the next level, I hadn’t known we were at this stage yet. Should I make the wedding arrangements now or after I move in?” Tony joked weakly, hoping Steve would take the sass and ignore the blushing red cheeks.

 

“Haha, well I figured this way I could eliminate any more chances of you waking me up at 3 am yelling, in a german accent I might add, ‘Mr. Rogers, oh captain my captain?! Mr. Captain please it’s wakey time, the world needs you, I need you!’ through the keyhole in my door.”

 

“Okay that was one time, she was apparently a very early bird and I freaked when you didn’t open the door and I didn't want her to recognize my voice and come outside so the accent was my best idea, also I may have been a little- okay more than a little- drunk, well buzzed so yeah and I mean c’mon we had just finished watching Dead Poets Soc-” Tony cut himself off from rambling even more and making himself look like an even bigger dork in front of the laughing Steve.

 

“Well either way buddy,” Steve’s grin became more serious, “I want you to have it, I trust you” he said earnestly and Tony was absolutely not screaming like a little girl on the inside, because this meant nothing Steve was just the most generous and kind guy on the entire planet right? Then of course the way Steve was looking at Tony... it made Tony feel like maybe there was something more to this.

 

The morning after the ‘present’ Tony tentatively opened Steve’s door with his new key, pushing it open a crack. He hovered at the entrance, this was such new territory for him. Should he just prance right in? Should he just close the door back up and knock, pretend he forgot he had a key? Should he knock on the already open door just to warn Steve he was going to enter? I mean there had been times before when Steve would open the door half asleep and half naked, and even then sometimes he had yelled to hold on while he put on something, for all Tony knew Steve slept stark naked, he didn’t want to walk in on that...right? He ignored the feeling that idea gave him. He could feel his heart beating like a drum in chest, he hadn’t been this nervous since his first day at MIT at the age at 13.

 

“You gonna come in buddy or did you decide that that’s your new favorite place?” Tony heard Steve laugh from behind the door.

 

“I-I was…” Tony stammered walking into the apartment, “I have pie.” He said awkwardly lifting up the to go bag in his hand.

 

“That’s the second time you’ve brought me pie buddy, now who's moving our relationship to the next level?” Steve laughed getting up from the sofa. He wasn’t naked, which Tony told himself to be grateful for, Steve was in grey sweats and a shirt that felt oddly familiar to Tony.

 

“Well, just wanted to say thanks for the key babe!” Tony smirked going for playful yet sincere.

“Hey, I know that shirt don’t I?” He asked eyes readjusting on Steve’s chest and yes he was merely focusing on the shirt logo not Steve’s immaculate abs.

 

“Haha! You owe me another pie for that comment!” Steve laughed, making his way past Tony to get out the milk. “It was a birthday present...from you!”

 

Tony froze….what? Birthday present? He never got anything for Steve, I mean sure he spent weeks wracking his brain over whether or not he should, I mean they had only known each other for a few months then and he just didn’t want to be weird about it so he had settled on getting him a birthday card and writing in it -thanks for being the best neighbor anybody could ask for. Even that he didn’t give to Steve on his actual birthday, it was like a week before. He had wanted to give Steve space to celebrate on his own, with his actual friends.

 

“Of’course you don’t remember, you were really really hammered” Steve exasperated. “It was like 11:40 when you just started pounding and pounding on my door, yelling something along the lines of “It’s still your birthday! I didn’t miss it! Happy Birthday Mr. Rogers! I’m here, I didn’t miss it!”” Steve continued a funny smile on his face and Tony was pretty sure he was the same color red as his keys at this point, “so I let you in and… you really don’t remember any of this Tony?” Steve gaped at Tony who could only shake his head no and try to disappear into the ground.

 

“Wha-what- what did I do?” Tony gulped. This incident had occurred before Tony had developed “feelings” for his neighbor so he was hoping that meant it hadn’t been anything too crippling like yelling “I love you!” or something.

 

“Umm..you comforted me.” Steve scratched the back of his head, refusing eye contact.

 

“What? H-how? How-How did I, why- why what- what?” Tony felt his throat dry and hard, words struggling to escape.

 

“You-? You don’t?” Steve was gaping at Tony, how could the son of a bitch not remember the first time they actually bonded? I mean he was really drunk, but really, nothing?! That night was one of Steve’s fondest memories of their time together so far. And this guy doesn’t even have a clue it happened!?

 

“Okay well long story short I guess, um remember my ex?”

 

“Yeah, pig hoarder” Tony dismissively waved his hand.

“Peggy Carter” Steve corrected though amused by Tony’s version.

 

“Well she broke up with me that night” Steve continued, by now they were both sitting at the table with their slices of pie and milk.

 

“She broke up with you on your birthday? What a-”

 

“That’s what you said” Steve laughed cutting him off. “But yeah long story short, I was all mopey about her, halfway to getting as drunk as you already were. You noticed baking supplies on my kitchen table and moseyed on into my apartment. I told you that she was going to teach me how to bake pie so I could take some to the nursing home by my work. So I had bought all the materials thinking we could practice that day, but yeah we never got around to that. Anyways you took it on yourself to teach me how to bake pie.”

 

“I've never baked pie before…”

 

“Yeah you mentioned that but you also said that you could build anything, you were a mad genius and how hard could a pie be.”

 

“How did we do?” Tony asked, wishing with all his might that he could have these memories and live them over and over in his mind.

 

“We failed miserably,” Steve barked out laughing, “we nearly burned down the kitchen, we most certainly burned the pie… I’m pretty sure the alcohol consumption got in the way a lot, that and the talking and stuff” and Tony’s eyes did not go wide at the word stuff because that could mean anything like eating or watching tv…

 

“To escape the smoke in my kitchen we stumbled our way across the hall into your room, now at this point it was like 3 in the morning and we were both ready too just about pass out, but we fought through it like the badass guys we are,” Steve smiled, Tony almost felt like teasing ‘language’ but he didn’t want to interrupt the story.

 

“Umm yeah, I mean I was really drunk too so I don’t remember all of the details but I do remember that before I went back to my apartment you stopped me and looked me in the eye and said you had one last birthday gift to give me…” Steve lingered, setting his eyes on Tony, and Tony needed a pillow, or something, anything, to squeeze and scream into, because for crying out loud, what did he do!?

 

“You went into your bedroom and came out with this shirt” he tugged at the one he was wearing, it was hugging his muscles perfectly, “you said something about how that shirt had gotten you through some hard time growing up and in college and how you were wearing it when you first got J.A.R.V.I.S to start working and that you wanted me to have it to help me get over the girl.” Steve ended with a warm smile.

 

“How? How could I not remember any of this? How could this have not come up before? That was like Weeks ago!” Tony asked frustrated with his brain.

 

“I don’t know! I thought you remembered… that that's why you've been buying pie, because we suck at making it ourselves!” Steve replied, equally frustrated.

 

“No, that’s not why I bring pie-” he cut himself off before he could say something along the lines of, ‘I bring pie whenever you make me like you again and I am confused about it’

 

“...we should make pie though” Tony started again carefully redirecting the subject

 

“Tony no, we were very bad at it...like oh so bad”

 

“Well yeah but we were both very drunk and I am really good at making things, and besides practice makes perfect right?”

 

“Tony look down please. What’s in front of you?”

 

“...Pie?”

 

“Yes Tony.” Steve smirked, “Pie, you wanna make more pie?”

 

“Well...we can go out shopping for the ingredients tomorrow and make it this weekend, c’mon it’ll be our thing!” Tony encouraged his friend, which thankfully was what Tony was feeling this was again, the awkwardness and tension had seemed to roll off them.

\------------------------------------

 

“Now what are you thinking about!?” Steve’s exasperated voice brought Tony out of his trance again.

 

“Hmm?” Tony hummed back slowly, slowly bringing himself to the present and away from his memories from months ago. They were once again on the couch (Tony hadn’t trusted himself for the bedroom), a doritos bag was open in front of him and apparently the credits were rolling for the movie. Tony was also pretty proud that this time he had managed to stare off into space instead of Steve’s face, thus making him look less like a creepy friend.

 

“Listen TonyBear, I’m going to need you to start paying more attention to me when we are together because you have to show me that you are as invested into this relationship as I am!” Steve smirked trying his best to impersonate a hurt jealous girlfriend.

 

“Well Miss. Steven, I am sure you'll be glad to know that I was actually thinking about the first time we baked pie together, well the first time that I was sober enough to remember…” Tony smirked, and though he was being honest, used the same teasing tone Steve had used.

 

Steve however, no longer looked teasing or playful, instead he just stared at Tony, which would have made Tony squirm away and find a hiding spot, had it not been for the small warm smile tugging at Steve’s lips, the way his eyes just seemed to reach out and envelope Tony\ in a hug.

 

All Tony could do was remind himself that breathing was a necessary thing for humans to do and that swallowing was also good, and blinking too, though his eyes refused to do that last one, and, well sing his theme song of “Shit. Shit. Shit.” in his head.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm planning on doing one more chapter, at least, were they actually get together. ;) pls let me know if you guys like it so far, do the flashbacks make it hard to follow? :( 
> 
> Okay well love you thanks for the read!  
> -xx ThatFanwriter


	4. Srew pie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Shit. Your not suppose to be awake Steve. Go back to bed!” Tony exclaimed quickly turning the faucet off to wipe his hands and push Steve away. He was so caught up with making sure the breakfast was perfect and that Steve go back to relaxing that he didn’t even realize what he was doing until he felt Steve’s bare chest being pushed by his palms.
> 
> “Tony your hand is red.” Yeah and so is my face probably, thought Tony as Steve carefully grabbed Tony’s hand from his chest to inspect it.

“So we are still on for tomorrow morning right? Pies?” Tony asked as he was stepping outside of Steve’s door.

“You know where to find me” Steve winked, and Tony just didn’t know what to do with that anymore because he was so sure they had shared a moment earlier, a whole staring into your eyes and I know what you're thinking because we are one person moment earlier. At least he thinks that’s what they were having but he isn’t sure because the fucking delivery boy came and messed everything up.

“R-right…”  Tony stammered out before quickly turning on his heel and walking into his apartment. He heard Steve’s door close moments after his did. He couldn’t make it to his room or a chair, his heart was beating so fast and he was having trouble getting his breathing under control. Still holding onto the doorknob he let himself slide slowly to the floor.

_I- no I can’t be in love with my best friend, woah wait what love? No who said anything about love? This is just a dumb silly crush… but fuck thats me actually admitting that I like him, but- I - I mean it’s Steve, everybody likes him right? How much more do I like him than everyone else though? Well I mean enough to have a whole goddamn notebook about him hidden in your drawer Tony, man get a clue! Okay well Tony this isn’t the first time we’ve had this conversation before Tony, remember your not good enough for Steve, he isn’t even interested, right at least… I don’t thi - he did stare at me all deep and stuff and was a bit overly giggly over dinner, and I’m pretty sure I caught him glancing at me when I wasn’t looking...has he ever done that before…_ Tony went on talking to himself on the floor for hours until finally the constant reminder of how important sleep was from J.A.R.V.I.S finally got him to get up off the floor and get ready for bed.

 ****  


In the morning he found himself fumbling outside Steve’s door two hours before their agreed time.

“Oh get over yourself Stark” He finally whispered and let himself in.

“Steve?” Tony ducked his head in through the door. He half expected to find him on the sofa already awake drawing some new sketch, all the while sporting Tony’s old shirt, just like Tony had found him so many mornings before. He crept his way behind the sofa, hoping he could finally scare the man and maybe even get a glimpse of what Steve was drawing. Steve was usually very sharing of his drawing journals but their was always one or two Tony would catch Steve hide when he walked in.

“Hey buddy? You in here?” Tony made his way through Steve’s apartment.

“Stevie?” He whispered when he got to Steve’s bedroom door. He tentatively reached for the doorknob, quietly cursing at himself for his shaky hands irregular breathing pattern. ‘Get a hold of yourself Tony!’ he yelled in his head before slowly opening Steve’s door. He stood frozen underneath the door frame as he took in the sight.

There was a mess of bundled up blankets surrounding Steve, they were strewn away from Steve’s body enough to let Tony know that Steve did not in fact sleep with pyjamas on, but enough to keep Tony wondering whether Steve went full commando or not. Steve was not wearing Tony’s shirt but instead clutching it close to his chest, as if he had run out of pillows and he needed something to hug. Tony tried not to read into that since there were plenty of free pillows surrounding Steve. Tony lingered a few more seconds, admiring how calm, at ease, innocent, and delicate his friend looked while he was sleeping. Tony found his breathing easing and matching Steve’s rising and falling chest.

“Shit.” He said under his breath, eyes trying to memorize every tiny detail of Steve. Eventually he realized what he was doing and reminded himself that Steve had not given him a key so he could watch him sleep like a creepy stalker.

“Okay” Tony exhaled closing the bedroom door and making his way back up to the kitchen. Steve always has breakfast ready for me, he thought as he pulled out his phone, this time I’ll have something ready for him, he began looking for tasty breakfast recipes.

......................................................

Steve was awakened by the smell of something burning. He blinked a few times confused if this was still part of his dream or if he was awake now. The sound of crashing pots and the muffled voice of someone swearing heavily, however, quickly woke him to a sitting position, he grabbed his bat and went outside.

“Tony?” He put the bat down as he took in the sight of his friend, hand underneath the running tap water.

“Shit. Your not suppose to be awake Steve. Go back to bed!” Tony exclaimed quickly turning the faucet off to wipe his hands and push Steve away. He was so caught up with making sure the breakfast was perfect and that Steve go back to relaxing that he didn’t even realize what he was doing until he felt Steve’s bare chest being pushed by his palms.

“Tony your hand is red.” _Yeah and so is my face probably_ , thought Tony as Steve carefully grabbed Tony's hand from his chest to inspect it.

“Not like I haven't been burned before...the recipe was faulty.” Tony tried to play it off, fighting his instinct to pull his hand away, instead watching Steve worryingly inspect it gingerly tracing his fingers over the skin.

“Um… it’s really nothing,” Tony finally remembered how to swallow, “probably won’t even leave a scar or anything.” He couldn’t break his stare off of Steve’s eyes, or more like his lashes since he was still looking down at Tony’s hand.

“Tony, what were you doing?” Steve looked up arching his brows.

“Um I was-am making you breakfast” he looked back towards the stove then back at Steve, “you know to say-” he swung his head back to the stove.

“Shit!” he yelled pulling his hand away from Steve’s and, ignoring the searing pain, running towards the pan that now had flames spewing from it. Tony quickly turned off the stove, grabbed the pan and put it in the sink, Steve immediately turned on the faucet and they watched the breakfast Tony had worked an hour on be washed away.

“Um...nevermind.” Tony exhaled pinching his nose. Great everything he touched ended up getting ruined.

“What.” He he asked Steve when he noticed he was staring at him.

“You...you made me breakfast?” Steve said his expression breaking into a wide astonished grin.

“I-I failed at making you breakfast.” Tony reminded him, his anger and frustration slowly dissolving, however, at Steve huge dorky grin.

“You know Tony, when you finally do choose someone to settle down with, your gonna make them very happy.” Steve said patting Tony on the back, his hand lingering one second too long as his eyes flickered from Tony’s eyes to his mouth. Of course this was just Tony imagining things right?

“Shut up.” Tony squeaked out, he meant to sound irritated and controlled but instead just sounded flustered and self-conscious.

“No, I mean it buddy!” Steve laughed shaking Tony by the shoulders, “You’d make a great boyfriend” There was that eye flicker again.  

“Yeah well…” Tony couldn’t think of anything to say, he hated how Steve had the ability to do this to him, “...you’d… you’d be a pretty great- boyfriend too. You know all caring and mother henning,” he pointed at his burn, which thankfully was now not throbbing as hard, “you know you’d make sure that I never felt stupid about myself for messing up breakfast or anything else, you wouldn’t let me wallow in self pity either. You- you make amazing pies, and I love watching you draw, you are such an amazing artist and you don’t even make a big deal out of it like how do you do that? I’m good at tech stuff and I make a huge deal out it, but you- you are just so humble- you humble me. I love listening to your stories, I mean you can actually get me to shut up and fully listen, I’ve never really payed that much attention to anyone else, ever. And then the way you can stand to listen to me, going on hours and hours about my life, and my robots and projects, even though they probably confuse the hell out you since I use engineering terms and you probably have a million other better things to be doing than listening to me drone on and on about drones, but you do it anyways. And then the other day I found a dictionary for engineers in you stuff and well, that just- you know to know that you are actually trying- your going out of your way for me, more out of your way because you're so selfless and so god damn amazing that you allowed me to be a part of your life when you probably should have slammed the door in my face, and oh my god you're good with kids, don't ask me how I know that I just do, and your an amazing teacher, you're so patient and caring, I suck at drawing but somehow you've made me less sucky- and- and god you're smart, like I mean you were basically Grandpa Rogers when we met, no technology knowledge at all- but now, you can code, grant it your still at the basics but do you realize how fast you picked it all up for someone who had never used a computer before? Your morals, oh my god you are a perfect little saint, your all stars and stripes, and a fucking hero basically- well at least my hero. I need you in my life you make me go straight, well no, but you know what I mean, you keep me, I don’t know- sane. You're just so perfect and there's there's all these things that I love about you, and I just- I can't put it into words- you know I've always sucked at expressing myself- the way you get so into whatever movie we are watching and how you always stand up for the little guy, or how when you draw you get this little crease in between your eyebrows and you stick your tongue out a litt- shit." Tony shut his mouth when he realized he was rambling off things from his I love Steve notebook. Fuck, well that was a give away he hadn’t planned on giving. His eyes were darting everywhere, everywhere except for Steve’s eyes.

“What I meant to say was- or what I am trying to say is that you know, you're an amazing friend so I can only imagine what a great boyfriend you would be” Tony laughed trying to play it off, maybe Steve would see his speech as totally platonic, “like you know in general in stuff or for whoever the hell is lucky enough to-”

“Are you done?” Steve cut in.

“What?” Tony finally let his eyes settle on Steve’s, they were scanning him up and down.

“Are you finished talking? Because you have no idea how hard it was to keep myself from closing this short distance between us,” Steve stared into Tony’s eyes as he took a step towards him, chests practically kissing now, “and cutting you off with a kiss, but I didn’t want to interrupt you, I liked what you were saying and I wanted to let you finish, let you express yourself and all that.”

Tony tried to answer but instead the words just got stuck in his throat causing his voice to hitch, he resolved in just nodding his head, Steve was already cocking his head down towards him.

“Is that a yes?” Steve whispered, his nose bumping Tony’s.

 

“Y-yes.” Tony was able to sputter out. This was such new territory for him, one that he had only walked on when he is with Steve, he was normally the one making girls squeal and forget how to English, but there Steve was, reversing the roles on him.

“Good.”  Steve smiled as he leaned in for a kiss.

Tony’s senses flared up. He had done a lot of kissing, but nothing had ever made him feel this way, even with Pepper, his only actual relationship before Steve. This was different, it was gentle but needy at the same time, like it was something they had both been waiting their whole lives for, it made him lose his mind and had him begging for more. He wrapped his arms around Steve trying to pull him closer, despite the lack of space already between the two. Steve’s hands were wrapped around Tony’s neck, caressing and memorizing Tony’s jaw line.

“So should we postpone the pie?” Steve slightly moved away from the kiss, his voice was raspy and he was struggling to steady his breathing.

“Yeah.” Tony whimpered back, equally wrecked as Steve. He moved back in for another kiss.

 

“Pie can wait,” Tony said in between kisses, “this sure as hell fucking can’t,”

 

"Language" Steve teased, and if this whole moment wasn’t enough to completely wreck Tony and ruin him for absolutely anybody else, then feeling Steve smile into the kiss was.

 

“Shit. I love you so much Rogers” He whispered, deepening the kiss. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here they finally got together, or well you know kissed.
> 
> Let me know what you guys think. The ending of the chapter was hard to write because I just didn't know how to end it, so I literally put the last 10 words off for like a few days, everything else written, except for the last line or two. 
> 
> Hope you liked it :)
> 
> -xx ThatFanWriter


End file.
